Aquarion AO
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: I decided to do a crossover of Alpha and Omega with the anime Aquarion/Aquarion Evol. I hope you all enjoy it. Leave comments, tell me what you think
1. Prolouge

_I decided to combine this anime with Alpha and Omega because I felt that it would be easier to do a finished anime crossover than an anime that still going. This will not be connected with Aquarion or Aquarion EVOL at all. It will have the elements of it, but the story will be original. I think you all know that this is fanmade. I own absolutely nothing. I will put as many of the characters from the movie as I can fit them in. They will be in human and I will write descriptions for the most part but the rest will be up to your imagination. If you do not know what the anime I'm basing this off is then look it up or watch it; I thought it was very good_

Long ago, in ancient times, the human race discovered a way to travel to space. Only this time, they learned of a method that would allow them to travel for longer periods of time. The first exploration team was launched with the hopes of finding worlds to colonize the human race in the event the earth could no longer do so. Everything seemed perfect. Until 50 years, when the ship of the people sent to explore it returned. It crashed landed, showing the bodies of the people that were sent to explore the cosmos. It was discovered that the crew was murdered by the hands aliens. No one knows what they called themselves, so humanity called them Chimeras(because some had human body parts and looked like animals and vice versa. The war seemed endless. Until, a human and a chimera banded together. They fell in love with one another and hoped to stop the needless bloodshed. So, they used their combined knowledge to form a giant powerful enough to stop both sides. No one knows what happened to the two lovers after the fighting was over and the giant that they created disappeared. This all happened 5,000 years ago


	2. Episode 1: The Giant is Reborn

Planet: Earth

Year: 5000 ACI(After Chimera Invasion)

Place: Windmill City

_Note: Elements are humans that have special powers. They can vary from person to person; some can even have similar powers. Vectors are machine jets that can only be piloted by an element. _

Garth: Well, it looks like I finished all the chores around the house. Well, this my last day of freedom. I better go out and enjoy it. Dad, I'm going out for a while.

Tony: Just be sure to be back by 10:00. And son, I'm proud of you.

(somewhere on the other side of town; a girl is being chased around the town)

Lady in a suit: Miss get back here!

(the girls bumps into Garth)

The Girl: Please help me.

Garth: Hide here.

Lady in suit: Excuse me sir, have you seen girl with white hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple blouse.

Garth: I saw her running to the forest area over there

Lady in suit: Thanks!

Garth: She's gone, you can come out now.

The Girl: Thanks. My name is Lilly. Thanks for helping me escape her.

Garth: No problem! Who was that anyway.

Lilly: Its a long story. I don't want to talk about it.

Garth: Ok! So, what are you going to do now.

Lilly: I guess I'll hide from her for a while, but all I wanted to do was go to the downtown marketplace. They're having a sale there.

Garth: Then lets go. I'll go with you

Lilly:(blushing) Oh, you don't have to do that. I probably kept you from doing something important anyway.

Garth: No you weren't. Besides, I wasn't really doing anything anyway.

Lilly: That's sounds great. But the bus doesn't come back for another hour.

Garth: We'll take my motorcycle. Hop on!

Lady in the suit: Ms. Lilly! Ms Lilly get back here this instant.

Lilly: Drive, drive, drive!

Garth: No Problem! Hang on

(he starts the engine and they zoom off. they arrive at the marketplace)

Lilly: I think we lost her. Your bike is fast.

Garth: Thanks! I worked on it for a long time. I'm glad I get to enjoy it for one last time.

Lilly: What do you mean(noticing the badge on his jacket). Oh, your element pilot.

Garth: Well not officially. I go the academy tomorrow. (noticing her sad face) Is something wrong? Oh, I guess you don't like elements.

Lilly: No thats not it. It's just…..I come from a family of element pilots. Both my older brother and sister are pilots. My parents are instructors/teachers. I live by myself. I rarely get to see them. I wanted to come here and grab some ingredients to make a special meal to send to them. And maybe it might encourage them to come by and visit me more often.

Garth: Then who was the lady that was chasing you?

Lilly: One of my tutors. I'm homeschooled. I just wanted to get out for a while. I have friends that I can talk to over the internet but sometimes I barely hear from now it looks like fate is telling me that I'll have to be alone again.

Garth:(looking at her with a sad look; and then a confident and determined look) That won't happen. I'll always visit you. We can always see each other. I'll make it a priority to see you

(Lilly was blushing red after hearing this and when he grabs her by the shoulder)

You won't be left alone. I'll make sure to sneak out and meet you anytime.

(the two get so close that they are almost about to kiss each other; then suddenly a crash could be heard from the area)

Lilly: What was that?(the head toward the crash site.) Hey, thats a vector. The pilot looks badly damaged.

Garth: We need to get him out there.

Lilly: How do you think this happened?

Garth: (pointing at the giant mechanical spider looking machine) That!

(the machine was wreaking havoc all across the city)

Hey it looks as if the radio for this think is still working. Someone's trying to contact us or the pilot of this thing.

Girl on the radio: Hello….Rick….res….pond now. Do you….read me

Garth: I'm going to try and fix it; you see if you can bandage him up.

Lilly: Ok! (to herself) That girl looks like Kate. (to Rick) Just hang on. I know a thing or two about first aid so just hang in there.

Rick: I need to get back up their. I need to stop the thing inside the machine.

Lilly: You need to rest. I'm sure the other pilots can handle it.

Rick: They can't both members(another pilot and I) of the Alpha vector team have been shut down. And the Omega team leader's pilots have been shut down too. Only Alpha Captain Kate and Omega Captain Humphrey are still fighting it. You need to get out of here. Run away from it

Garth: From what?

Rick:(with his last breath) The...Chimeras

Lilly:(trying to feel his pulse) He's dead!

Garth: You need to get out of here.

Lilly: What! But, what about you. You're going up there aren't you

Garth: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

(then the mechanical was near them; they both jumped into the vector. The seal was locked and they could not get out.

(from another place)

Operator: Commander Winston, we have two new bio signatures located in Vector Orion. And their being taken by the enemy force

Winston: What pull up the camera. See who's in their.

Operator: We have a visual.

Eve: That's our daughter

Winston: No! What is Lilly doing in there. Get Kate on the radio

Kate: What is dad?

Winston: It's your sister

(back on the battle field)

Kate: Hey Humphrey I need you to back me up now

Humphrey: Really, what do think I've been doing.

Kate: It's my sister, she's in danger.

A voice from the mechanical spider: Well looks like I get to crush two humans for the price of one(she begins to start )

(Garth and Lilly are both screaming. Suddenly Lily hears a voice in her head)

Voice in her head: Call the it. Call its name.

Lilly: It's name? What are you talking about?

Voice in her head: You know what I'm talking about. We used his power long ago.

Lilly: (suddenly remembering) The name. I must call its name

Garth: Name? Lilly what are you talking about.

Lilly: The name of the legend. I know the legend. And I know its going to help us.

GENESIS UNION. GO AQUARION

(look for this song on youtube and imagine it playing at this moment Kimi no Shinwa ~ Aquarion Dai 2 Shou)

(The vector breaks free from the grasp of the spider and flies into the air. And it grabs both Humphrey's vector and Kate's vector)

Winston: Aquarion?

Eve: But that's only a legend. It can't be real.

(back at the battlefield)

Kate: What the, what is this feeling.

Humphrey: Whoa this feels like a rush.

(from another part of the city; someone is watching the union)

Unknown Person: So you've unlocked it. The true form

(back to the sequence)

Humphrey: Wow, this feeling is great.

Kate: I don't understand it but I like it.

Garth: This feeling, it so warm

Lilly: I feel like I'm going (then wings start to grow from her back) to burst.

(the sequence is finished)

Lilly: AQUARION ORION

(a old man is watching the giant finishing the sequence)

Old Man: A form thought lost is now reborn. Aquarion Orion. Now the ne legend can begin again


	3. Epsiode 2: Fly, Aquarion

_Just so you know, the man characters age's range from 16-19. I won't say how old each of the characters are since I think you all can make an educated guess. And I will have a few add on characters that I make up for this story. The name of the Vectors are: Light, Fire, Ice. Also, I will do what I can about fight scenes in this story but most of it will have to be up to you imagination._

(10 years ago)

Eve:Lilly, where are you?

Lilly: I'm up here.

Eve: Me and your father have to go to work now. You and Kate behave yourselves.

(they both walk out the door)

Kate: I'm watching something; do you need anything?

Lilly: No, I'm just going to get on the computer.(she went upstairs and turned on the computer and looks at her email) I wonder how Alex is doing. (she notices a new email appeared and opens it) What's this? What's code AO?

(suddenly random images appearing on the computer, stuff that looked like images of a war and chimera's)

(Present day)

Garth: Wow! Lilly, what is this? What's Aquarion?

Lilly: I'm not sure. I somehow knew its name.

(monitors appearing in

Humphrey: Lilly, long time no see.

Garth: You know him?

Humphrey: Yep, we were once neighbors. I didn't mean to interrupt your date.

Lilly and Garth: (both blushing) This isn't a date.

Humphrey(sarcastically) If you say so.

Kate: (to Humphrey)We don't have time for one of your jokes. (to Lilly) What are you doing here? What is this thing? Lilly, you should be at home. (to Garth) And you why are you with my sister. And Where's the original pilot for Vector Light?

Garth: We don't have time to answer any questions, we have to stop that Chimera.

Humphrey: Kate, I think he has a point here. Look out

(Garth grabs the controls. and manages to move Aquarion.)

Lilly: You can pilot this thing?

Garth: The controls are still the same as a Vector, so I should be able to control it.

(the mechanical spider and Aquarion start to fight )

(back at the HQ of the Vector Pilots)

Winston: How is this possible?

Eve: Aquarion! How does our daughter know that name. It's a military secret.

Operator: Sir, we have a call on the line form Commander James

James: Hey, how does a civilian know about that name?

Winston: I'm not sure. (another line comes in and someone is answering the question) Alex? What are you doing here?

Alex: I was here on special assignment, but now it seems I get see Aquarion. So when did you finally tell the pilots?

Eve: We didn't. And it was Lilly. She somehow activated it.

Alex: Lilly? That's strange. Well I guess we will have to put our faith in her and that other guy.

(back to the fighting scene. Garth was able to pilot the Aquarion wonderfully. However, the controls were not the exact same as the vector controls. They looked the same but he has to move the entire robot. Kate and Humphrey could not do anything because their controls were shut down.)

Garth: I keep trying to hit this thing, but its not doing any good.

Humphrey: Well try hitting it with weapons.

Garth: Their are none. This vector didn't have any once I got in it.

(the spider begins to shoot at Aquarion, but an electric barrier protect it)

Humphrey: Well my barrier can protect us for a while but it won't last long.

Kate: Wait, you can still use your element powers?

Humphrey: I guess so. I was holding onto the controls and just thought about using them.

Garth: Maybe you can still use your powers even if you can't activate your vectors.

Kate: What about your powers?

Garth: They won't work in this situation. Hitting him won't do us any good. We need to think of something else.

Lilly: (to herself) He's right. We need to think of a way to defeat it.

Unknown voice: Fly! You need to fly

Lilly: Fly?

Unknown voice: Fly again. Just like we did all those years ago.

Lilly: We need to fly(she grabs the controls). They only way we can stop this thing is (butterfly wings appear behind her back) to fly.

Garth: Lilly, you're an element.

(back at Element HQ)

Operator: Commander, we have just received a aura reading from vector light. And it seems there are two elements present.

Winston: Pull up the image.(seeing Lilly have wings) I don't beleive it

James: Hey, since when do elements have powers that are biological?

(Alex walking into the base with an old man in a wheelchair with him)

Old man: The giant known as Aquarion has now been given its long lost power. (claps his hands into one) Wings of the Butterfly.

(back to the battlefield)

Lilly: I've got this

(she took control of Aquarion and stated to grab the mechanical spider. With the help of Garth, Humphrey, and Kate, they managed to move Aquarion as one and take the Spider into orbit)

Garth and Lilly: Aquarion Wings of the Butterfly, Punch.

(that one hit managed to hit the core of the mechanical spider and destroy it. However, there was a pod that escaped from it and disappeared into a portal)

Humphrey: Well, I guess that's the end of that.

Lilly: Yeah(beginning to faint) its over.

Garth: Lilly, are you ok?

(with Lilly knocked out from exhaustion, Aquarion began to de-merge/fall apart into the three vectors again. Vector Light crashed into a field.)

Garth: Lilly, Lilly wake up.

(Kate arrived and punched him in the gut effectively knocking him out)

Kate: Lilly, are you alright.

Humphrey: Well I think she was fine in his hands until you knocked him out.

Kate: Shut up! Lets take them back to DEAVA Academy.

End of Episode 2


	4. Episode 3: Interview with the Sibling

(located in the infirmary)

Lilly: huh? Where am I? Garth? Kate? Humphrey? Where are you guys

(Alex walks in with the old man)

Alex: So you're finally awake.

Lilly: Brother?

Alex: Nice to see you again sis. I like to meet someone. This is High Commander Z. Or as some would call him Shaman Z.

Lilly: What's the Z stand for?

Alex: No one knows. He hasn't told anyone, not even me

(Z extends his hand out and Lilly hers.)

Z: (to Alex) She has great power. What she decides to do with it is her choice.

(He walks out of the room)

Lilly: Where's he going.

Alex: He'll be waiting outside for me. I have to guard him while he's staying here. Which is probably going to be until the Chimera invasion is over.

Lilly: Chimera's? Wait, that pilot named Rick said the machine was being piloted by one. Before he died.

Alex: Its unfortunate, but its how things are when you're fighting one. Element pilots were being trained in order to fight against terrorism and help with search and rescue operations. We never expected to fight Chimera's or pilot Aquarion.

Lilly: Aquarion? You mean that robot I was in.

Alex: Yep! It was meant to be classified information, but Aquarion is nothing new. It existed a long time ago during the first Human/Chimera war. However, when the threat was over the original giant shut down. Scientist tried to replicate it but it didn't work. I have heard that someone may have succeeded with it a long time ago but no one ever found out. The only thing that people managed to figure out was creating the jets or vectors as they are called.

Lilly: Really? Then how did I activate it?

Alex: Thats the question of the day.

Lilly: I wonder if it has something to do with what happened 10 year ago.

Alex: What happened 10 year ago?

Lilly: When mom and dad left the house, I went on the computer to check my email and surf the web for a while. Then I got an email and all these images started appearing on the screen and then the letter AO.

Alex: Well I'm not sure why you got that email, but I'll have my friends look into it. Now that we had a chance to talk, we can get right down to business.

Lilly: Business?

Alex: As of now you're an element. That means you can be given a choice. I can take you home right now where you can live a normal life or you can sign that document right there and be a vector pilot.

Lilly: What will that mean?

Alex: It will mean you will join the division Humphrey and hundreds of others are in. Your element powers don't fit the criteria for being an Alpha pilot like your boyfriend.

Lilly: Boyfriend?

Alex: Garth, the pilot that was with you in Vector Light.

Lilly:(blushing) He's not my boyfriend. We just met and well he helped me out with something.

Alex: Hey, as far as I'm concerned you're old enough to make that call.

Lilly: Where is he by the way?

Alex: He's right now taking classes. He came by and visit you for 3 days.

Lilly: (shocked) I was asleep for 3 days.

Alex: Yeah! Mom and Dad came too, so did Kate. They left you some presents and flowers.

Lilly: Oh! So what's the difference between and Alpha pilot and Omega pilot?

Alex: Personally, I don't see the difference. But here's the thing: Alpha pilots are those who fit the 3 criterias- Your powers can be used to attack enemies, you have to have pass an exam and get an 85 or higher( the max is 100), and you need pass some type of test in a simulator to determine how you would work in any given situation. It sounds stupid I know. If you fail any of these test your sent to the Omega division. However, some apply to that division from the start since some think they can't pass the 3 trials or they just want to get into the academy without any hassle. If you signed up right now you would be put into the Omega division.

Lilly: Why?

Alex: Your element powers are unique, but right now we don't know much about yours. Out of all the element abilities out there(some are similar) but none have had any powers affecting the actual body.

Lilly: (looking on her back) Where are my wings anyway?

Alex: They disappeared after we got you from the vector. I guess that means they only activate when your in battle or you can do it whenever. I wouldn't try it right now. (grabs Lilly hand) Look, I'm not going to lie to you. The job we do is not easy and it will involve risking your life. There is a chance you will see people and friends die. However, I can tell you right now we will be doing good for people. I'm not going to force you to join. Its your choice

Lilly: I'm in.

Alex: You sure?

Lilly: Yes. I have my reasons.

Alex: Ok! You start tomorrow. Get all the rest you can.


	5. Episode 4: First Day

(in some unknown location. A group of 7 Chimera's appear in front of each other)

Arrow: Bradley, you've failed your mission.

Bradley: I was supposed to be fighting humans with primitive technology. I wasn't told that I would be fighting Aquarion. Athena, your strategy guaranteed that I would win and we would be one step closer to destroying the humans.

Athena: It was. I never Imagined Aquarion could return after 5,000 years.

Dianna: We need to retaliate as quick as possible, send a whole invasion force.

Apollonia: We can't do that.

Aqua: Why Appollonia, because you think we can be friends with a human. So naive.

King Shadow: ENOUGH! This is no time to argue amongst ourselves. This thing that looks like Aquarion must be dealt with, but it is not the same one 5,000 years ago.

Arrow: Your Majesty, what should we do?

King Shadow: I already have a plan.

(back at DEVA Academy; a woman with forms walks into Alex's office)

Alex: Hey Princess!

Princess(Terra): It's Terra, sir.

Alex: I know its just easier to call you that.

Princess: I have the enrollment forms for your sister and more paperwork for you. Where's the old man?

Alex: If you mean Shaman Z, then he went out for a walk. Don't worry he has some guards watching over him. I only have to watch him whenever he goes out into the city.

Princess: I see. Then why did you bring me here? I wasn't assigned to protect him.

Alex: True! But I need someone to help me in the event its too much of a hassle to protect him outside, you need to get out more, and you lost the draw between our group.

Princess: I see! By the way you have guest at your door.

(Eve and Winston; Eve walked in angry)

Eve: How dare you!

Alex: How dare I what?

Eve: What were you thinking putting your sister into the academy.

Alex: I didn't. I gave her the option if she wanted to stay or go home, and I told her the truth of being an element pilot. Lilly said she wanted to stay and she signed the contract. She officially starts her first day of classes today. And Commander James and Commander Lisa are happy to have her in their division. Besides I thought you'd be proud that your youngest daughter was an element, especially since she's the first element to has powers that can appear on her back like that. I heard it was beautiful.

Winston: She's just a little girl.

Alex: She's sixteen. She's behind Kate by 2 years.

Eve: That's not the point.

Alex: I know you're her parents and parents worry about their children.

Winston: You're my son and you're her brother. You shouldn't have put her in this kind of danger.

Alex: Personally, I think she's saffer her than she is out there. If the Chimeras are invading its better she stay here than being in the city where they can attack again. Now, don't you have a class to teach. (they are leaving the room) And besides, who are you to judge about her getting this ability at this given time you kept it from happening for so long.

Winston:(shocked) How do you know about…..

Alex: We can talk about another time, your class is waiting. And don't worry, I ordered Humphrey giving her a tour of the school. I asked him since he is a family friend.

(at some part of the school)

Humphrey: And this is the cafeteria, where everyone eats. This is the locker rooms. And this is the outside courtyard. So what do you think of DEVA academy?

Lilly: Its a nice place. So where I am I supposed to live?

Humphrey: Follow me. On the right is the guys dorm and the left is the girls dorm. And look, it the head of the dorms herself. Hey Sherry, how are you?

Sherry: Good morning Humphrey. (looking at Lilly) Who is this?

Humphrey: This is Lilly. She's an old friend of mine and a new recruit.

Sherry: Oh, so you're the new girl. Follow me.

Humphrey: Looks like you can take it from here. And Lilly, class starts at 10; your books are already in your room.

(inside the dorm)

Sherry: Here's a mad of the place in case you get lost.

Lilly: So what kind of pilot are you.

Sherry: An Alpha pilot. My ability is this(she takes of her glasses and lasers come out of her eyes) I can shoot lasers from my eyes.

Lilly: Wow! So does Kate live in here?

Sherry: Yes, she does. She lives on the top floor. In the special Alpha Sweet for girls. There's one for Omegas too, but only two wolves live there. Their names are Sarah and Nina. Oh, were here. You're going to have a roommate by the way and I should tell you to be careful around her. Daria, I'm coming in.

Daria: Sherry: How are you?

Lilly: Wait, is she blind?

Daria: The answer is yes.

Lilly: I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you.

Daria: You didn't. I was asked that all the time. By the way your stuff came in about an hour ago.

Sherry: I'm sure you want to get settled in, but look at the time

Lilly: Oh, my class is going to start in 15 minutes. I should head out. Coming Daria!

Daria: I have tutor who teaches me, so I won't be going with you. See you later tonight.

(in the classroom)

Commander James: Alright, settle down everyone. I'd like to introduce our new student and comrade, this is Lilly.

Lilly: Nice to meet you all

(some of the guys were awaing at her beauty, while half the girls thought she was nice and others were jealous of her)

Commander: Lilly go sit between Salty and Miriam.

Miriam: Oh, so you're the one who has the butterfly wings?

Lilly: Yes!

Miriam: Cool. I wish I could have seen it. Well I saw it on the monitor but that was only on that giant robot.

Salty: So, is it true that your Kate's sister?

Lilly: Yes! Is that a problem.

Salty: No, its just Humphrey told us that he was giving you a tour of our school this morning and we thought he was lying just to skip breakfast with me, Mooch and Shakey. Now we owe him 20 dollars.

Miriam: (pushing Shakey away) Who cares! Now let me finish talking to her. (to Lilly) Now back to my questions. So is it true that when you form Aquarion that merging feels like you're being pleasured by someone or is it your mind merging with someone. Which is it?

Lilly: It (thinking back to it) felt like we were….. becoming one. Its hard to explain.

Miriam: Oh! So how about after class we eat lunch together. You should make friends while we're here so you can start with me.

(in the cafeteria)

Lilly: Wow! The food here is pretty good here.

Miriam: Well they're suppose to make sure the food taste good for us. The reason behind it is so we can enjoy our last meal in the event we die. Don't let what I said get you down. Its unlikely that will happen. That goes for both Alpha and Omega pilots. Here, let me get you that last piece of cake before someone takes it.(she teleports it over to their table making sure that no one gets it and then gives it to Lilly)

Lilly: So you can teleport things.

Miriam: Yeah, but i can only teleport objects. I can't teleport myself or other people. Over time I'm sure I can do that.

(someone walks up to their table)

Drake: Hey, what do you think you're doing?

Lilly: Eating! What else.

Drake: I can see that you're eating. However, this is my table . Only a prestige Alpha element like myself and those that I allow to sit here. So why don't you take your food somewhere else you worthless Omega elements.

(a crowd of people start to notice)

Miriam: Hey, why don't you back off Drake. Me and Lilly are eating, so why don't you harass someone else.

Victor: Hey, don't talk to our boss like that.

Jessie: Yeah! He's the strongest element pilot in this academy.

Miriam: (getting up from her seat) Look here Drake. Me and Lilly are going to sit here all we like and there is nothing you can do about it.

Drake: Jessie, could you give the cold shoulder to our little Miriam.

Jessie: Sure! (she grabs her shoulder and it starts to freeze)

Lilly: Hey leave her alone. (thinking to herself) I can't fight them. What should I do? I know! (to Drake) Your name is Drake, right. How about we make a deal.

Drake: I'm listening

Lilly: How about we face off in the simulator. A 1-1 fight.

Drake: (laguhing) Are you kidding me. Why would you want to face me. I'm an Alpha pilot. Why should I face off against you. You maybe Kate's sister, but your still an Omega pilot. A weak, pathetic Omega.

Lilly: Then why are you so scared?

Drake: Scared! I'm not scared. Ok, I accept your challenge. If I win then you and your friend you have never show your face in the cafeteria.

Lilly: Alright, If I win you have to do one favor for me. Let shake on it (they both shake hands)

(in the simulator room)

Miriam: Lilly, you need to be really careful. He can be very dangerous. And his element powers are very dangerous; he can control the wind. And sometimes he's put people in the hospital.

Lilly: I'll be fine.

(they both get into the simulators; Drake in vector ice, Lilly in vector light)

Drake: I set the simulator to one on one duel.

Lilly: You sure.

Drake: Don't worry. I'm many things but I'm not a cheater.

(the simulation starts. The setting is a city. Drake manages to get the first hit)

Drake: Well, it looks like I get to blast you first. Take this!

Lilly: Ahhhh! I have to keep it together. (seeing the warning sign on her screen; its telling her that an incoming tornado is coming) Whoa!

Drake: I figured I give you the chance to see what its like to fight against an Alpha pilot. While at the same time put you out of your misery.

(she get sucked into the tornado; while at the same time he begins to blast her with the ammunitions in his vector.)

Lilly: (thinking to herself) I can't lose here. I have to win. I have to win.

(suddenly her wings appear on her back; this time it dispels the tornado with the help of particles coming from it)

Drake: What the ?

(the crowd watching the simulator on a flat screen notices it)

Miriam: Whoa! I knew she had wings but I didn't know they could do that.

(back in the simulator)

Drake: What the heck. No matter. I'll just create another tornado. (nothing is happening) Hey, why aren't my powers doing anything.

Lilly: Here, take this!

(the resulting blast managed to end the simulation)

Computer: Game Over! Lilly Wins

(the simulators open)

Drake: You couldn't have won. You're just a worthless Omega element.

(he was about to generate a gust of wind, but a fireball hit him)

Garth: No she's not!

Lilly: (surprised) Gath!

Garth: Nice to see you again, Lilly

End of Episode 4


	6. Episode 5: First Fight

(in a dressing room)

Miriam: Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

Lilly: Tell you what. You've been asking me the same question for 2 days now.

Miriam: Tell me how you know about Garth. I've heard rumors about him but never met him in real life. he's the son of the veteran pilot, Savage Tony. Since you didn't take the normal entrance exams at the time he took them, how could you know him like that.

Lilly: I met him at the market district. He helped me get downtown and one thing led to a battle in a giant robot. Thats it.

Miriam: It must be more than that. Normally, Alpha pilots don't really care about us Omega pilots; however, he stood up to Drake for you like a knight in shining armor.

Lilly:(blushing) He probably did it to be nice.

Miriam: Yeah! (sarcastically)Keep thinking that. But you may have to forget him.

(in another dressing room)

Garth: For the last time, its nothing like that Curt.

Curt: Yeah, right! You're in love with .

Garth: No we're not. I just couldn't stand by while Drake called her that.

Curt: Well he got what he deserved. I can't believe that Omega pilot made him wear a dresses for 3 months.

Garth: Her name is Lilly.

Curt: Why do you care so much? Omega pilots barely talk to us. They live in their own world and never socialize with us; I heard they have parties and never invite us. Just forget her.

Garth and Lilly: I don't think I can.

(In Alex's office)

Princess(Terra): Sir, are you sure that you should be doing this.

Alex: It's not my call exactly. Shaman Z wanted me to do this. He's has high authority over me. That also means he can change the pilot team line ups.

(knocking on the door)

Alex: Come in!

Kate: Why did you change my line up like that? My original team is fine the way it is.

Humphrey: Hey at least you got one of your original teammates. Both of mine are gone. I have to take rookies.

Alex: High Commander Z wanted this way. He ordered it, not me. And last I checked, Kate, you need a new member of your team.

Kate: What happened to Rick was my fault, but that doesn't mean that he can be replaced by a rookie.

Alex: This rookie is very talented. He's passed his exams with flying colors, he's an excellent pilot, and his element power is amazing

Humphrey: Isn't his powers the same as yous?

Alex: Mine are in a different league.

Humphrey: I understand why you want me to have Lilly in my group, but why Miriam?

Alex: She's around to give her some confidence on her first assignment.

Humphrey and Kate: You have assignments for us.

Alex: Its a simple one. Your teams are going to pick up a package located in Wisconsin, US.

Kate: Why both our team?

Alex: Humphrey's unit will be carrying the package. Your unit will be covering them. We have gotten word that a terrorist organization may want what's in it. If not them, then the Chimeras may want it. I have already sent a message to your teammates personal communicators to get ready and meet you all in the hanger. Now, if there are no more complaints, head out.

Kate and Humphrey: Yes, sir!

(outside Alex's office. Kate and Humphrey are walking to the dressing rooms to get into their pilot suits. Note, that the suits are like the ones from Gundam seed, the ones that ZAFT pilots wear, but without the helmets and they have a custom color for all the pilots.)

Kate: You better make sure that you keep her safe.

Humphrey: Hey, don't worry. I''ve got it all under control, beautiful.

Kate: Will you stop trying to flirt with me.

Humphrey: Well I'm trying to tease you, not flirt with you. If I was flirting with you then I would have said, you know if you were rose, I would pick you.

Kate: Shut up!

Humphrey: I don't get you. I get that you don't want your sister to be in danger, but aren't you at least happy to see her. Have you even talked to her.

Kate: You know I have duties to attend to and so do you.

Humphrey: I know that, but shouldn't you be able to make time for your own family?

Kate: Lets just get ready for the mission.

Humphrey: (to himself) Sometimes I miss that smile of yours.

(in the vectors of the Alpha pilots)

Kate: Alright you two, our mission is to guard the Omega pilots while they get and bring the package back to HQ.

Curt and Garth: Roger!

Kate: (to Garth) Listen you, I don't care if you're the son of Savage Tony. You will follow my orders to the letter. And remember, you can't replace Rick.

Garth: Understood!

Curt: Come on Kate, give him some slack. He's going to do fine.

(in the vectors of the Omega pilots)

Humphrey: Alright ladies, our job is to pick up the package and take it back. Sounds simple enough.

Miriam: Yes sir.

Humphrey: (to Lilly) Don't be scared.

Lilly: I'm not scared Humphrey.

Humphrey: Thats sir to you

Lilly: Oh, I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again.

Humphrey: I'm just kidding. You can relax around me. The only time you have to talk to me like that is if there's any danger on missions. Just relax, we'll arrive at our destination in 3 hours. Relax until then.

(in the Headquarters of the Chimeras)

Bradley: King Shadow, I would like another chance at fighting the humans again.

King Shadow: Is this a matter of your honor?

Bradley: Yes! I humiliated myself by not being able to defeat those humans. I promise you that I will crush them, even if they have Aquarion by their side.

King Shadow: I appreciate your conviction, Bradley. However, sending you down there at this time will not be necessary. I already have sent a drone to deal with the humans. It will tell us if Aquarion has truly returned or not.

(back on earth. They picked up the package and are heading back to the academy)

Humphrey: See, I told you that this was going to be easy.

Miriam: So, whats in there anyway, did they tell you.

Humphrey: They didn't tell me. So how does it feel being on your first mission ladies?

Miriam: I can't wait to do more.

Lilly: It was ok, I guess

Humphrey: Everything ok Lilly?

Lilly: Yeah, I'm fine.

Humphrey: It's Kate isn't it. (Unknown to her, he managed to put Lilly's conversation with him on Kate's radio. Now Kate can hear them, but she can't say anything to him)

Lilly: Well, sort of. I want to talk to her again like old times, but I don't think she wants to talk to me. I haven't seen her in 2 year. She must have changed a lot.

Humphrey: I will say this, she can be a pain in the butt. However, I think she's wants to talk to you.

Lilly: No, I don't think so. I heard rumors around the academy that she's not happy that I'm here. She's always been protective of me, but I sometimes I wish she could be my sister again and treat me as an equal.

(While listening to the conversation, Kate shed a tear after hearing this.)

Curt: Kate, I'm getting something on the radar. It looks like another robot of unknown origin. And it looks like they took out the supposing terrorist that might have tried to steal this thing.

Kate: Alright. Get into formation.

Garth and Curt: Roger!

Humphrey: Girls, it looks like we might get some action after all. I want you all to fly steady, but be on lookout. Kate and her team may defend us, but that doesn't mean they can last forever.

Miriam and Lilly: Yes, sir.

(While they are carrying the package, Kate and her team blas the robot as hard as they can. Unfortunately, the robot is carrying a sword and slashing at them like crazy)

Curt: This thing, it may fight with a sword, but it is empty. It has nothing inside. If only I could fight it on my terms. I wonder! (he opens a channel to Garth) Hey, can anyone fuse that giant robot you used.

Garth: I think so.

Curt: Kate, I think we have to fight fire with fire. I'm the only one who can fight it.

Kate: Ok!

Curt: I hope this works. Swordsman Union. Go, Aquarion.

(Curt is in Vector Ice, Kate is in Vector Light, Garth is in Vector Fire. The vectors begin to merge with Vector Ice as the head)

Garth: This feeling is so calm.

Kate: I only feel serenity from this.

Curt: This feeling, it so tranquil. Its like listening to a waterfall.

(the merge is complete)

Garth: Whoa, you did it.

Curt:(looking on the screen. The name of this Aquarion is: Aquarion Blizzard) So that's the name of this thing.

Kate: Ok Curt, do your thing.

Curt: Go it. (By grabbing the controls, he uses his powers to form a metal sword out of the wreckage that was left by the terrorist. Curt's ability is to transform anything he touches into Steel. He can also make the steel into anything he wants, depending on how much material he has.) Now that were on even terms, I can take this thing down

(The two robot begin to clash. Their swords hitting each other. Curt has the upper hand in this fight; he even managed to cut of the leg of the robot)

Garth: Wow! Curt is amazing

Kate: Aside from his element powers, Curt is a trained swordsman. He learned from his uncle. He's on a level far beyond us. When it comes to fighting in a vector, he's average. However, when you give him a sword, he is invincible

(the fighting continues. Curt was still swing his sword with all his resolve. The robot was trying to best him, but to no avail)

Curt: Alright, time to end this. Kate, can apply pressure to the hands of this thing. I think you can generate your powers so I can make this hit the final one.

Kate: No problem! (Kate has the ability to produce energy from her body and apply it to any object. She can also blast people with it. However, there is a secret behind it (you will find out about it later on))

Curt: Garth, I need you to apply you fire powers too.

Garth: Got it! (He places his hand on the controls and applies his powers)

Curt: Good! Now then take this. Final Slash: Fire Pressure

(a big slash of fire flies through the air and hits the robot, ultimately destroying it.)

Kate: Great Work

(Humphrey appears on the radio)

Humphrey: Hey, I sent Miriam and Lilly on their way. They are delivering the cargo as we speak.

Kate: Good! Ok guys, lets head back.

Garth: Roger! (Garth looks down at the wreckage, and sees someone burning alive.)

Burning Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get off of me get it off me

(When Garth sees this, he starts to have panic attack. This results in Aquarion Blizzard to fall apart)

Curt: Hey Garth, what's the matter with you? You ok?

(the scene ends with Garth looking sick after seeing that man burn alive)

End of Episode 5


	7. Episode 6: Concealed Flame

_Here are the descriptions for each Aquarion. If you don't remember/know what they look like then please look it up under Aquarion_

_Aquarion Orion- It look a lot like both Solar Aquarion and Aquarion Evol. It color scheme for the chest plate is white. This forms with Vector Light as the head._

_Aquarion Blizzard: It has the head of Aquarion Mars, but the body of Aquarion Spada. The color scheme is dark blue and sky blueish fade. This forms with Vector Ice as the head_

_Aquarion Nova: It has the body Aquarion Gepard, but has Aquarion Luna's head. Its color scheme is Red and Yellow. This forms with Vector Fire as the head_

(back at the academy)

Humphrey: Well ladies, good job on your first mission.

Miriam: It was fun, but when are we going to form Aquarion?

Humphrey: Right now, only Alphas are allowed to do that when their in combat. However, Omegas can form them if were in any danger. You two should get some rest. I'll see you class tomorrow.

(As Miriam is walking away, Kate runs into Lilly)

Lilly: Kate! Its good to see you.

(Kate runs to her and gives her a hug)

Kate: I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry that I didn't visit often. I will make sure that I'm here for you more often.

Lilly: Ok!

(in the males dressing room)

Curt: Hey Garth! What happened back there?

Garth: What do you mean?

Curt: When you saw that guy on fire, you had a panic attack.

Garth: (lying) It was nothing, just felt a little sick. Must have been something I ate. I'll see you in class tomorrow.

(A flashback of about 10 years ago)

Young Garth: Dad that was a fun movie.

Tony: I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

Young: So are we going home for tonight.

Tony: Yes!

(people are walking in front of them and behind them)

Mugger 1: Alright, give us your money and no one gets hurt.

Tony: Son, run! Now!

(Tony manages to fight them off, whil Garth runs away from the fight. However, one of the muggers chases after him)

Young Garth: I don't have any money, just leave me alone.

Mugger 2: I don't care. Give me whatever is in your pocket.

(he grabs Garth by the arm)

Young Garth: Let me go! Let me go

Mugger: Stupid brat. (he grabs a knife) I'll just kill you.

Young Garth: I said (fire starts to appear from is hand) let me go( and then it finally comes out and hits the mugger)

Mugger: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Your a monster! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dame You. Ahhhhhhhhhh!

(Garth looked as the mugger was burning alive in shock. Later, the police arrive with the muggers in custody. The other that was burning alive was taken on a stretcher)

Tony: You didn't do anything wrong

Medic 1: I heard that kid just got his element powers

Medic 2: Yeah! Shame about that guy who got burned. I heard that 3/4ths of his skin was burned off. Yet he's still alive.

(Garth had a horrified look on his face. He was shocked about his powers and scared that he almost burned someone alive.)

(Present day)

Alex: So the package was delivered successfully!

Terra: Yes sir! But why did you have them carry such a big crate that contained something so small?

Alex: Something this small caused the entire world to change.

(In the hallway of the Alpha wing of DEVA Academy)

Shaman Z: What is the purpose of fire?

Garth: Uh! Sir, can I help you?

Shaman Z: You didn't answer my question. What is the purpose of fire?

Garth: (Thinking back to his childhood) Pain! Suffering! Possible death!

Z: You're right. However, without fire the first humans wouldn't have survived. Without it, people who are cold will freeze.

Garth: Uh, sir I'm not sure what you're trying to say but…..Man, when did it start getting so cold in here. I know that its the beginning of winter, but come on.

(All over the school, students could notice how cold it was. Someone finally looked outside and noticed that it was snowing)

Miriam: Hey Sherry, turn up the heater.

Sherry: I did! Its at its max. For some reason its still cold.

Lilly: Maybe its broken.

Sherry: Impossible, this is a brand new system.

Daria: It's so cold in here.

Miriam: Hey, I got message on my communicator. It says, everyone stay in their dorms for the time being and start warming up anyway you can.

(in the conference room)

Winston: How is this even possible. It may be winter, but its not suppose to be this cold.

Eve: And we weren't du for snow until later this Christmas.

Lisa: It's not just here. Temperatures have dropped all over the world; even in places where snow should be next to impossible. Accidents are occurring all over the place. Buildings have been shut down, farms shut down, you name it. We have some power, but it may not last long; especially with all the civilians that had to be brought here.

James: I sent Humphrey, Mooch, and Salty out to give aid to places that need. However, I don't think they can help the entire world.

Alex: I see! Then we can conclude that this is the work of the Chimeras. However, we don't know how they are doing this.

Eve: I say we find them and take them out.

Alex: How can we do that if we don't know what we're fighting. James,Lisa, send as many as you can out there to provide any form of aid. Winston, Eve, I want you to have elements on stand by. If we find the enemy then I want your forces to be ready.

Terra: Sir, it High Commander. He told me to give this to you.(she hand him the document)

Alex: I see. Eve, get Garth and Curt. Lisa, get Lilly and have them on standby for combat.

Eve: What, why Lilly. She's and Omega element. They don't fight.

Alex: This is an order given to me by the High Commander. He override my decisions and yours.

Lisa: Understood!

Eve: Fine!

(In the girl dorms of the academy)

Sherry: Well, I managed to get some blanket for all the civilians that had to come here.

Miriam: Still, I can't believe that we have to have all these people here.

Garth: Hey, most of the houses have no power. Without it people will die.

Miriam: Don't get me wrong. I'm just saying we could use your more space. Like the guys dorm

Curt: They shut down the power in our dorm to provide for the civilians that had to come here. We can't use stay there.

Miriam: I see! By the way Garth, how come you're not as cold as we are.

Curt: It's because his powers act as a personal heater for himself, if I'm right.

Miram: What! Then use your powers and warm us up. You can even blast me with one of those fireballs like you did when you threw one at Drake

Garth: That was only equivalent of a small spark. It wasn't that strong.

Miriam: Than make it stronger. Hit me with all you got.

Garth: (thinking about his past) No! (he runs away)

Miriam: What's his problem.

(in an abandoned hall)

Garth: (to himself) Why am I still afraid? It happened years ago. Am I still afraid?

Tony: If you can run away from people like that, then yes.

Garth: Dad! What are you doing here?

Tony: I was in the town, near the academy, on business and this happened. Are you still thinking about what happened with that mugger all those years ago. He was criminal, son. You practically did the world a favor. He was going to kill you. You can't show mercy if someone is going to do that.

Garth: That's not the point. I just can't bring myself to accidentally hurt someone. And when I mean someone, I mean a friend. If the same thing can happen to someone other than a criminal, it can happen to a friend. I just don't want to risk hurting a friend or a girlfriend.

Lilly: Garth, is that you. You've been called to launch.

Garth: Oh, thanks Lilly. How do you know that?

Lilly: My mom came looking for you and Curt. And Ms. Lisa told me that I was going out too. Miriam told me you ran this way.

Tony: Garth, who is this?

Lilly: Hi! My name is Lilly.

Tony: Garth, is this your girlfriend?

Garth and Lilly:(both of them were blushing) No!

Lilly: We just came at the same time when we were enrolled here.

Garth: She's just a friend of mine.

Lilly: Anyway, we should go.

(Lilly walks away)

Tony: Is she an Alpha pilot?

Garth: No! She's an Omega pilot

Tony: Why are they sending out Omega pilots to fight.

Garth: I don't know. I have to go now. Bye dad.

Tony:(to himself) Son, don't fall in love in love with a fellow pilot. It will end in tragedy no matter what happens.

Operator: Sir, we have all three pilots ready for combat

Alex: Alright. Vector pilots, we have found the source of this storm. The location is in Mexico. I want you all to find this thing and destroy it

All 3: Roger.

(the vectors begin to launc)

Eve: I still don't understand why you need to send Lilly out there.

Alex: Don't ask me, ask him.

Z: The wings of Aquarion may be needed in order to save this freezing to one who has concealed himself in a form of ice

(in the location of the Chimeras)

Athena: It would seem that they are trying to stop the blizzard that you created my liege. Tell me, is this another method to see if Aquarion has truly awakened.

King Shadow: NO! That was already confirmed when it appeared that time it fought Bradley. I set this plan in motion on my own goal of destroying the humans.

Athena: Then why did you tell Bradley…..

King Shadow: I told him that in order to keep him from doing something stupid. Any minute now, the beast that I unleashed on the humans will continue to freeze their world. It will cause an Ice Age so powerful that the humans will freeze to death

(Unknown to them, Bradley was listening to the whole conversation)

Curt: We've arrived at our destination.

Lilly: I don't see anything

Garth: I see it. It looks like a yeti.

Curt: What, those things don't exist

garth: I said it looked like one, I never said it was one.

Lilly: Hey, look over their. I looks like its guarding something.

Curt: I'll put up a visual. Its a building full of people. That thing is holding them hostage.

Lilly: We have to rescue them.

Curt: No time for that. Lets just form Aquarion already. I can take this thing down.

Garth: What about the people.

Curt: We can worry about them later. Right now we need to merge. Swordsman Union, Go Aquarion

(They form Aquarion Blizzard)

Curt: Aquarion Blizzard. Garth I need you to generate your powers into mine. We're going to burn this thing to a crisp.

Garth: (looking at the people in the building) Wait! What if you miss and hit the building full of people by mistake.

Curt: I won't do that. Just do it.

(He places his hand on the controls and begins the process of passing his powers onto the Curt's sword. The beast begins to charge at them. Curt tries hitting the beast but it does not work. The beast begins to punch Aquarion in the stomach. The pressure could be felt by everyone.)

Curt: I can't hit this guy. What's wrong. The fire from the sword should be enough. Garth, I need you to use your full power.

Garth: This is my full power.

Curt: I know its not. Why are you afraid of it. Come on. This ridicul…

(The beast manage to hit Aquarion breaking the merge. The vectors are flying around to avoid it; however, the cold is starting to get to their machines.

Lilly: Garth, You need to use your full power.

Garth: Lilly you don't understand, I could…

Lilly: I know what happened, I heard you and your dad talk about the day your powers manifested. I can't say I understand how you feel, nor can I comprehend what it felt like; however, we need this power to stop that thing from hurting more people. Only you can do it.

Garth:(to himself) She's right. Only I can do this. Can I really forgive myself for what happened? Should I try letting go? No! I can't, not this way. I haven't forgiven myself for what happened, but that doesn't mean…. I can't fight back for everyone.

(at the Academy)

Operator: Sir, It looks like Garth's aura level is beginning to rise

Winston: What!

Operator: I'm not sure how, but for some reason its going beyond the normal limits.

Z: The fire that has once concealed itself, is now beginning to burn once again

(Fragment of the Eve by AKINO plays in the background)

Garth: Guys, sorry for the delay. But I think I know of a way to stop this thing.

Curt: Really?

Garth: Really! Burning Soul Union. Go Aquarion.

(The vectors begin to merge with Vector Fire as the head)

Curt: Wow, this feeling is burning me up

Lilly: I feel like I'm setting on fire

Garth: It burns, it really burns.

(The merge is complete)

Garth: Aquarion Nova!

Curt: Wow! I actually like this one. It has a full stocked arsenal.

Garth: Lilly, can you use your powers and make us fly like before.

Lilly: Uh, I think so.

(She places her hand on the controls and tries really hard and manages to manifest her wings onto Aquarion. The beast tries to hit Aquarion, but they fly away.)

Curt: What's your plan.

Garth: This thing has a lock-on system. And believe it or not, I'm a good shot.

(Lilly's aura grabs his hand)

Lilly: You ready!

Garth: You bet!

Lilly and Garth: Aquarion Fire Missile Barrage

(The missiles manage to hit the monster, without damaging the civilians that it was holding captive. As a result, the monster falls down on his feet and starts to fade away)

(back at the academy)

Eve: Winston, were getting reports that the storms have all stopped.

James: It looks like all temperature fluctuations from around the world are all going back to normal.

Lisa: All the civilians are returning to their homes.

Winston: Excellent

Z: The power of both the alpha and omega have triumphed. Now it it time for the true test of their powers.

(back in Mexico. Aquarion turns back into the three vectors)

Curt: Well, that was awesome. I had my doubts about you rookie, but you did pretty good.

Both of you did

Garth and Lilly: Thanks!

(A radio broadcast is set onto the vectors signals and it can be heard from the entire academy)

Z: The crisis has been averted. Thanks to the help of our fellow element pilots. Now that I have shown a demonstration of the ability and Alpha and Omega pilot have together, I hereby announce that the titles of Alpha and Omega are hereby dissolved

.


	8. Episode 7: Red Star Christmas

_At first I wasn't going to do a holiday themed/christmas episode; but since its close to the holidays I decided to do this episode based off one. This one will talk about how people become elements while at the same time have some holiday swing to it. It will still be a very important episode. _

(In the conference hall)

James: I heard rumors that the high commander was a little crazy, but I didn't think he was that crazy.

Lisa: He basically dissolved the class system that we have at this school.

Winston: I'm not sure if this is the right time for this

Alex: It's his order, we all have to follow it. Besides, I think its better this way.

Eve: Of course you would disagree with us.

Alex: It has nothing to do with my disgust toward you mom. When I attended the academy, I never understood why they split up students based on their powers and ability like that.

James: Yeah, but some of the students now are complaining about it. Some are saying…..

(Alex interrupts them by slamming the table with his fist)

Alex: Right now I don't care. I didn't call you all here to hear your complaints. What we came to discuss is the package that was delivered by the elements a few weeks ago. I came here to tell you all what it is and what we plan to do with it. Once this is all over, then we can all enjoy the Christmas holiday and head to the party that the students are holding. So I'm going to ask nicely for all of you to, SHUT UP!

(Terra/Princess walks in the conference room)

Princess(Terra): Here's the object you requested.

(Alex opens the box. Its a red rock that is made in the form of a star. Its the color red in is the size of a of a human had. The commanders look at it in awe)

James: What is this thing?

Eve: It looks beautiful.

Alex: This is what scientist call the Red Star. I goes by many names in other countries. This is where the power of people get their power from.

(In the cafeteria, everyone is setting up for the christmas party)

Mooch: All the food is ready.

Salty and Miriam: The tree is set.

Sherry: All the tables are set.

Garth: All the candles are lit. I think thats everything.

Humphrey: Yep thats everything on the list. I just hope Kate likes the way we did it.

Garth: So where is Kate and Lilly?

Miriam: They both went to the mall to pick up the gifts that are getting sent to us from our families in the post office.

Garth: So, no of us can visit our families even during the christmas holiday?

Humphrey: Unfortunately, yes! They are allowed to visit us, but we can't visit them. But we do get awesome presents.

Curt: Well if it makes anyone feel any better, I managed to get a video link up to anyone who has a camera in the other side. If you want to talk to a family member in person then you can.

Sherry: Well we can give it a try later. Right now lets get ready for the party.

(Everyone walks out except Garth and Humphrey)

Humphrey: So, do you plan on getting a gift to Lilly?

Garth: (blushing) What do you mean? I mean, she probably has a lot of gifts from her family since they are already here.

Humphrey: Whatever you say man. But then why did I see you buying something at the jewelry store a few days ago.

Garth: How do you know about that?

Humphrey: You told me.

Garth: I did it to be nice.

Humphrey: You did it because you like her. Come on I'm not stupid. Piece of advice, get alone with her, then give it to her.

Garth: I'll consider that. (to himself) I want to give it to her, but dad said to not to fall in love while I'm here; but is that even possible when I may have found the girl of my dreams.

(At the post office. The girls are packing the truck with the presents)

Kate: Thank you, and happy holidays.

Lilly: Is that everything?

Kate: Yeah! Lets head back. This maybe hard work, but I'm glad we get to spend this time together. So, how are things with your roommate?

Lilly: They're fine. Daria and I usually hang out after classes are over. She's nice to talk to, but I feel that she needs to get out more with me and Miriam. She always sits in our room in the dark; sometimes I worry.

Kate: Is she going to attend the Christmas party?

Lilly: She is; she told me so herself.

Kate: What's that you're holding?

Lilly: It's nothing really. Just something I decided to buy.

(Back at the conference hall)

Alex: This thing is known as the Red Star. It is a powerful meteorite that fell to earth about 5000 years ago; this is a small fragment of one. They are hard to come by. One of these things could power a whole nation for an entire year, depending on how much you have.

James: How did you get then?

Alex: It was not easy. I have some friends that managed to find it in a cave. This thing can only be found by sight; any electronic devices won't find one at all.

Eve: This all sounds good, but that still does not explain why this rock is so important.

Alex: This rock is the very reason humans get their powers. Let me tell you a story. After the war that took place 5,000 years was over, a comet appeared on Christmas night. It was seen by everyone around the world. It did not land anywhere in the world. However a couple days later, humans started exhibiting special powers; the people that got them were around the ages of 6 to 15. This happened to about 55% of people within the world. Many saw it as a miracle, while other saw it as a curse. The world was united with this new found source of power. They used it to rebuild the world that was destroyed by the Chimera invasion.

Winston: Why are you telling us this?

Alex: Because, we need to protect it from the new coming invasion. We have reason to believe that this what they used to attack us 5000 year ago. We may need it for the coming invasion. You will be informed where the stone is each day. It is your job to defend it with your lives; I will be doing the same. None of the students can know about this. Meeting adjourned. Now celebrate Christmas.

(A location somewhere in the Chimera HQ)

Athena: I thought I would find you here Bradley.

Bradley: Leave me Athena. I have work to do; don't try and stop me.

Athena: I thought we were a team. We worked together to fight the humans when Aquarion reappeared again. If you face him alone you will be destroyed.

Bradley: That may be true, but I must reclaim my honor on my own. (He gets inside a machine and heads off to earth to destroy Aquarion.) Lets see how the humans enjoy being destroyed by the thing that all children love this day.

Athena: Good luck my friend

(At the academy, everyone is enjoying the party. Some are dancing. Others are eating. The rest are talking. Music is being played by a student for everyone's entertainment)

Sherry: Isn't Edward's music lovely.

Lilly: It sounds really nice.

Curt: Reminds me of the music my dad played around the house when I was a kid.

Miriam: He's one of the best musicians in the entire world; he started playing piano at 5 and violin at 6.

Garth: So what can he do?

Sherry: Sound waves; he can make it visible and invisible to the point where it could destroy a building.

(Edward finishes playing and everybody cheers)

Edward: Thank you everyone! It has been a privilege to play for you all this christmas night. Now if you all wouldn't mind indulging me I will be playing my favorite Christmas song; I would recommend those who dance to get a partner for this one.

(Edward begins playing while at the same time, people were getting partners for the dance)

Lilly: I wonder if I should dance with someone.

(she then bumps into Garth by accident)

Garth: Oh hey Lilly!

(They were both talking and stammering; then Garth grabbed her by the hand and they started to dance along with everyone)

Lilly: Listen! Can I talk to you about something after the party

Garth: Sure! I wanted to talk to you about something too. Thats a nice dress

(From across the hall, Kate was watching them together like them)

Kate: He better not lay a hand on her.

Humphrey: He already has his hand on her you know that, right?

Kate: You know what I mean.

Humphrey: Can't you be less of a stick in the mud tonight; it's christmas. (he extends his hand to her) Try and have fun.

Kate: I'll give you this one thing; got it.

Humphrey: Got it

(They both begin to dance)

(In Alex office)

Princess/Terra: Aren't you going to go back to the party?

Alex: I have to finish so of this dam paperwork tonight. The higher ups are regular Scrooges this season when it comes to paperwork. You should enjoy yourself

Princess/Terra: I'm not into parties either. Why do you hate your parents so much? You act as if you hate them for something that they did. I have issues with my father and I disliked him for what he has done but….

(Alex interrupts her)

Alex: It's hard to explain. Lets just say they hurt me, Kate, and Lilly a long time ago. I may know what it is but Kate and Lilly do not.

(Then the Chimera alert alarm went off)

Alex: I guess the Chimera's are Scrooges too. Assemble the pilots. I'm sending out pilots Garth, Miriam, and Sherry. Sherry is the head.

(Everyone gets to their stations and the pilots get into their vectors and launch. The Chimera is Bradley; he is attacking in a giant sized robot that looks like Santa)

Garth: So, this is a giant santa we're fighting.

Miriam: But he already made his trip around the world.

Sherry: There is no such thing as santa. This is a Chimera in a santa robot. Reports have said he's throwing presents at people but they are really bombs.

(Bradley was throwing presents at buildings and people)

Bradley: This had better draw out Aquarion. Where is it?

Sherry:There it is. I hope this works. Chirstmas Union. Go Aquarion

Miriam: Wow, this feeling is so wonderful.

Garth: Like the red lights of Christmas.

Sherry: I feel like I've been run over by reindeer. Aquarion Orion

Miriam: Wow. So this is what it feels like to do that.

Sherry: Focus Miriam. I need you to teleport those presents away whenever he launches them. Garth, any presents that she can't get help me incinerate them.

(They begin using their powers to stop the presents. Then Bradley uses the sack he had and hits Aquarion with it. The hit was hard enough to make Aquarion fall apart.)

(Back at the academy)

Kate: How is that even possible? It shouldn't be able to make the merge deform like that.

Humphrey: Maybe its made of a hard rock of sorts.

(on the radio)

Sherry: Sir, we're trying to hold this thing off but were having trouble. I don't think…(the signal cuts off)

Miriam: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Alex: Eject them now

(Sherry and Miriam arrive back)

Princess: Get a medical team, now.

Kate: Send me in next.

Shaman Z: Element Change. Lilly in vector light and Edward in vector ice. Edward is the head

Alex: You heard him you two. Go!

Edward: Let's go!

(They teleport into their respective vectors)

Garth: I'm glad to have some back up.

Lilly: How tough is this thing?

Garth: It's strong. I don't think hitting it directly will work.

Edward: I wonder how sensitive it is to music?

Lilly and Garth: What!?

Edward: Trust me you two, we'll get through this. Song of Christmas Union. Go Aquarion

Garth: I feel some sort of melody.

Lilly: Is this the sound of sleigh bells?

Edward: Yes my comrades, this is the sound of my music. Aquarion Blizzard

Bradley: What difference does it make you humans. These bombs will destroy you. DIE HUMANS.

(Then the song jingle bells plays)

Bradley: What is all this?

Edward: The sound of the music of Christmas, you Chimera. Enjoy it while you can

(Then more Christmas music starts playing at the same time, such as: We wish you a merry christmas, 12 days of christmas, etc)

Bradley: Dahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's too much. It's too loud. My ears can't take it.

(The machine is falling apart because the sound waves created are destroying the robot from the inside and out. This causes the Chimera's ears and eyes to bleed)

Bradley: I lost Athena. It seems you were right.

(The robot is destroyed and Bradley along with it.)

(Back at the Academy)

Garth: Well that was a weird battle don't you think.

Lilly: Never would have guessed we would fight a Santa Claus.

(They both laugh)

Both: Well...You see…..I…. Merry Christmas. (They hand each other the gifts; they begin to open them.)

Garth: A new jacket. This is very nice. Thanks Lilly. I really needed a new one. I hope you like yours. I'm not that good at picking out gifts, but I hope you still like it.

Lilly: A necklace that has a turtle on it. I love it. Turtles are my favorite animal. Merry Christmas!

(They both look up and notice that they are under the mistletoe)

Garth: Well, I didn't know that was there.

(Lilly started to turn red in the face a bit)

Lilly: Well, if its ok with you I….

Garth: I mean I had….

(Lilly interrupts him and gives him a kiss on the lips; it was for a second. This made he really embarrassed.)

Lilly: I have to go now. Bye!

(She runs in the opposite direction)

Garth: (to himself) I wasn't sure if this was true or not, but I think I'm falling in love with her. Question is, does she feel the same way?


End file.
